


a feeling in my stomach is a taste in your mouth

by ZOMBIECB97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2chan are my babies, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Boys In Love, Domestic, Everyone Loves Bang Chan, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Producer Bang Chan, Ramen, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a Little Shit, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Soft Seo Changbin, and it works, and then they kinda confess, bang chan never sleeps, binchan for the win, chan gets distracted easily, chan is working but changbin wants to get his attention, changbin is a soft babie, gay kids, i just love them so much, i love stray kids, i wanted to write about my babies, idk how to tag, kpop, miss me with that gay shit, mlm, my first stray kids fic, pls forgive me for this garbage, this is lowkey awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIECB97/pseuds/ZOMBIECB97
Summary: "God, the shit you've put me through," Chan says abruptly, like he's letting out a breath he's been holding in for a long time, and he's laughing like it's the only thing he can do now that he knows for certain he's not the only one. Now that he knows he's probably put Changbin through some shit, too. And Changbin's eyes finally look right at him, right through him, and they're not as afraid as they were before. Neither of them are.
Relationships: 2chan, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, binchan - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	a feeling in my stomach is a taste in your mouth

Bang Chan is up late yet again.

What a big surprise! But he wanted to continue working on a few new tracks they had started for the new album, and it's all he could think about lately. Usually, his thoughts were filled with a certain tiny rapper that just so happened to make his life all that much better but all that much harder at the same time, but right now he was in work mode. That's why he had accidentally came home from a day full of dance practice and producing he had already begun just to shut himself in his (and _Changbin's_ ) room with his laptop and nothing more, not even uttering a word to anyone else before he disappeared. Felix, like the angel he is, made sure that he got some food in him by bringing him dinner, but he was ushered out as soon as he handed the bowl of ramen off to their leader. This was no big deal though because Felix made him promise he would eat it while working instead of leaving it on the bedside table, forgotten and untouched, and even made him take a bite in front of him for good measure. (That would be the only bite of ramen he would be taking for the night, but Felix didn't need to know that.) Jeongin then decided to poke his head in and made Chan _pinky_ promise he would take a shower before falling asleep. Again, Chan knew he most likely wouldn't be keeping this promise either but he needed to _work_ and rid himself of these distractions, so he hooked his pinky with the maknae's and sent him on his way.

Chan knew the members were just trying to take care of him as his unhealthy work habits took over, but he was so immersed in this new music and perfecting it to the best of his ability that his brain couldn't even allow him to thank them for it. He felt bad because he always showed his appreciation for his members whether that was through his actions or simply voicing it out loud, but once he was in the zone, he couldn't step out of it until he was finished.

So there he was, sat at his desk, the orange light of his laptop screen in night mode staring back at him with his music production program up and running. His current project was giving him more fits than he liked and he knew he should've just asked Jisung, or maybe Changbin for help, but he didn't even want to get up from his seat to go get them. Just when the thought of possibly saving his work and giving up for the night entered his mind, he heard the doorknob twisting and in walked the latter mentioned. Chan turned his head and immediately his eyes landed on a freshly showered Changbin. His grayish hair was still dripping, and his tank top and boxer combo did his thick thighs and biceps almost _too_ much justice. His clean face came into view as he lifted his head, his cheeks flushed red from the steam that must've filled the bathroom. Then, they were just staring at each other for a second before Changbin awkwardly cleared his throat and made a move towards his bed. Chan didn't even notice he really wasn't looking at Changbin's eyes but his red lips instead until they had broken the contact. That left Chan to just sit there dumbly while he watched Changbin get settled in his bed from the corner of his eye. Now he _really_ wasn't going to get anything done because the biggest distraction of them all had just entered the room.

Nevertheless, Chan didn't let that discourage him, so he continued on with his work the best he could. It was going alright for a bit, Changbin just scrolling on his phone while Chan messed around with different beats and lyrics that could possibly go together. All was well until Chan noticed Changbin stirring and eventually, he stood up. Chan, the most obviously distracted guy that he was, made no effort to hide his curiosity and watched the younger move across the room to their shared closet. He visibly shivered as he made his way over so it only made sense that he was going to grab a hoodie, right? Chan should've looked away at that point and gone back to his work because he knew the end result of this action, correct?

Not exactly.

Because when Changbin opened up the closet doors, he knew fully well he had a trained pair of eyes on him, so he purposely went for Chan's side of the clothes, took Chan's favorite black hoodie off its hanger, and pulled it over his head. Once the oversized piece of clothing settled comfortably mid-thigh, and he had the cutest sweater paws Chan had ever seen, Changbin sighed in what could've only been content, closed the closet doors, and crawled back into bed. Chan wasn't good at hiding his intrigue in the first place, but Changbin's actions had made it all that much worse now, because instead of going back to his music like he should have, he felt himself staring holes through Changbin with his mouth slightly agape in shock. The younger acted like he had done nothing out of the ordinary, and went back to tapping away on his phone.

"Bin," he started, his voice uneven which would've been a dead giveaway about the way he felt seeing Changbin putting on _his_ own hoodie to sleep in. 

Changbin looked up innocently from his phone screen, his eyes big and his pout even bigger, "Yeah, hyung?"

The statement he was going to say, _that's my favorite hoodie, yet you look much better in it_ , died in his throat once he made eye contact with the younger once again, "Can you come look at these lyrics for me, please?"

The younger smiled slightly and hummed, putting his phone to the side and getting up again to meet Chan at his desk. Chan scooted his chair over a bit to make room for Changbin to stand beside him but to his surprise, Changbin pointed towards his lap and looked at his leader expectantly through thick eyelashes. Chan really didn't have words at the moment so he just scooted the chair backwards instead and nodded at the younger rapper, not being able to keep eye contact for the life of him. Changbin happily plopped himself down on Chan's right thigh, his back leaning into Chan's chest as he swatted Chan's hands away from the papers upon papers of lyrics lying on the desk so he could read them. Chan sat baffled and as still as a deer in headlights as Changbin made himself comfortable while reading the lyrics. Hell, he didn't even know what to do with his hands now that they weren't on his keyboard so they just hung idly at his sides. After a minute Changbin turned slightly and Chan definitely noticed the raised eyebrow look he was giving him before he grabbed Chan's right arm and wrapped it around his own waist, patted it a couple times, and went back to reading the lyrics.

Yeah, there's no way Changbin hadn't noticed how easily he had Chan wrapped around his finger by now.

It didn't take long for the younger to skim through the samples of lyrics, setting the papers back down and turning himself sideways on Chan's lap so he could look the older in the face. Chan absentmindedly gripped his waist with more force than intended when their eyes met for the umpteenth time that night.

"These are good, hyung. I don't understand why you always stress so much over it when the words come to you so well. Jisung and I are always here to help if you ever really feel lost with them though, you know that," Changbin spoke softly, everything about him soft currently. Chan just nodded in response, ducking his head down bashfully and all he could see were Changbin's exposed thighs, Chan's hoodie riding up just a tad. That didn't make the situation any better so he looked back up quickly, visibly gulping before finally finding the words to say in response.

"Thanks, Binnie. You know I always appreciate your guys' help. Please don't think I don't care if I forget to show it. Trust me, it really means a lot." he said, and he was actually pretty proud of himself for getting a coherent thought out with a dangerous weapon sitting right in his lap and all.

Changbin just smiled as soft as ever, and leaned forward so that his arms were now draped over Chan's shoulders and his mouth was right next to his ear.

"How about you call it a night, Channie. Come on, let's get you to bed," he said quietly, pulling away slightly to give Chan that pointed look that would convince him to do whatever Changbin said. And of course, it worked.

So up Chan got, Changbin already off his lap and saving his work so that nothing would be lost before he closed his laptop and plugged it in for the night. The fatigue was really starting to hit Chan once he was up and moving and he really couldn't bring himself to keep Jeongin's promise of showering before bed. He shrugged his joggers off and pulled the hoodie he was currently wearing over his head so that he was just left in his boxers and a plain black t-shirt and threw them towards the door. He would put them in the hamper later when he actually had the willpower to do so.

He heard Changbin _tsk_ at him as he did so but all he could do was smirk lazily to himself before turning towards his bed and flopping down face first. He heard a faint chuckle behind him from the other boy and felt a pair of hands pushing him to the side so they could grab his covers and throw them over his body. Chan immediately started snuggling in and only opened his eyes when he still felt a presence at the side of his bed. Throughout their entire interaction tonight, this was the only time Chan saw Changbin acting shy and _very obviously so_ as he was wringing his hands with a furious blush on his cheeks illuminated by their beside lamp.

"Bin?" Chan questioned, his brain not being able to push away what he thought of the sight of Changbin at that moment. _Cute_.

"C-Can I maybe sleep with you tonight, hyung?" the younger asked, all hushed and he looked _so tiny,_ it was alarming to Chan how quickly his heart rate sped up at the sight of this new side of his bandmate. For the sake of Chan's sanity, he should've said no, but he could never deny Changbin with the power he knew the younger had over him.

Chan gave himself enough time to wrestle with his thoughts even though he knew who was going to win in this situation, and sighed jokingly as he rolled over to make room for Changbin. The younger almost tackled him in delight while crawling into bed, but settled himself down calmly under the covers and didn't make another peep. At first, it was nice. They were both on their sides facing away from each other and just listening to each other's breathing, but Chan's radiating heat underneath the blanket and his body just mere inches away wasn't enough for the younger. He wanted him closer. _He needed more._

So like the (usually) confident guy that he was in his actions, Changbin turned towards Chan and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him so that he was on his back. Before the older could even do anything in response, Changbin was scooting so close that his stomach was flush with Chan's side, his right leg tangled with Chan's and his right arm slung over his broad chest. Changbin knew cuddling with their leader was pretty comfortable, but he really couldn't stop the feeling he got every time they did so. What felt like thousands of butterflies erupted in his stomach and fluttered their way up his esophagus as he pushed his face into the crook of Chan's neck and inhaled. Chan couldn't help but shiver at that and let himself process what had just happened before he carefully wrapped his arm around Changbin's waist once more and dared to pull him even closer than he was. That's when Changbin finally relaxed and exhaled. He really couldn't stop himself there and made the risky decision to move on top of the older and pushed him further into the bed with his body weight. Changbin couldn't see Chan's reaction with his face still buried in his throat, but he did feel Chan's other arm wrapping itself around his middle, Chan's large hand rubbing over the expanse of Changbin's back beneath his hoodie, _Chan's hoodie_ that he stole just to get a reaction out of him.

They laid like that for a minute or two, neither of them moving or saying a word. Chan was letting out careful breaths while Changbin was doing his best to assure himself that _yes, this is something that best friends do and this is totally not because I really, really like him and I can tell he likes me too._ It wasn't working too well and he was sure that Chan could feel his pounding heartbeat against his chest. That's when Chan's hand ran over Changbin's spine one more time, his fingertips grazing each bone that jutted out and Changbin may or may not have accidentally let out a tiny sound of content that had halted Chan's motions all together. Changbin froze too, his breathing picking up in a panicked sort of way and that's when Chan must've had enough because he was grabbing either side of Changbin's waist then and pushing him up into a sitting position so that he could see his face properly. The younger couldn't even open his eyes because he wasn't sure if he could handle the sight of Chan underneath him yet or not.

"Changbin," Chan stated in that leader tone of his, and Changbin physically felt them changing roles compared to earlier, with Changbin being the dumb, obvious one and Chan being the knowing, determined one now. He guessed that's just how their relationship (no, friendship?) worked at the moment.

"Changbin, look at me, look at hyung," he heard the older say, more softly now. He slowly opened one eye and saw his leader looking up at him with the same concern and fear he felt within himself. Well, at least he wasn't alone in that aspect.

"Bin... what's going on, huh?" Chan asked carefully, and he even sounded like he was walking on glass while he spoke, too. Changbin just shook his head, looking everywhere but his face.

Changbin could feel that Chan was afraid too, afraid of the kind of boundary they were about to cross, but this is when the problem-solving portion of his leadership skills took over. Chan couldn't let his own emotions get in the way before figuring out his members' emotions first. It's just how he was as a leader, and as much as Changbin appreciated that side of him during every other aspect of their lives, he really wish he wouldn't go all detective mode right now so they could just forget about all of this and act like it never happened.

"I-... I don't know..." Changbin mumbled, his fingers gripping onto Chan's shirt to try and help ground himself somehow. If only he wasn't such an open book like this in front of the other members, especially Chan.

"Bin," Chan started again, and this time his hands were holding Changbin's that were tangled in his shirt, "I need you to tell me what's going on so that... so that I know if my suspicions are right or not,"

Changbin's head shot up at that last part. I mean, he knew that they were basically chasing after each other while the other wasn't looking, but he didn't expect Chan to bring it up first. Changbin, who usually did what he wanted when he wanted to do it, had no idea what to do in that moment. The only thing to bring him out of his rising panic was a hesitant hand on his cheek. It felt like Chan wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to do or not, but Changbin was leaning into it so embarrassingly fast that he couldn't move away or else Changbin would topple right over.

"Hey," Chan said softly, his thumb carefully rubbing over the apple of Changbin's cheek as his grip on Chan's shirt grew impossibly tighter. "Talk to me."

"Yeah," Changbin let out breathily, "Okay yeah, yes... y-you're suspicions are right," He still couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Chan yet, but he didn't have to to feel the relief emanating off of Chan as he said those words.

"God, the shit you've put me through," Chan says abruptly, like he's letting out a breath he's been holding in for a long time, and he's laughing like it's the only thing he can do now that he _knows_ for certain he's not the only one. Now that he knows he's probably put Changbin through some shit, too. And Changbin's eyes finally look right at him, right _through_ him, and they're not as afraid as they were before. Neither of them are.

Changbin's hands slide up Chan's chest then, finally letting his shirt go and they're in search of something they can't quite reach. Chan sits up so fast that Changbin flinches with his entire body but it's alright because his hands finally find purchase on Chan's shoulders. Then there's a moment of time where they're just sitting there awkwardly, like they were when Changbin first entered the room earlier, but Chan isn't going to be dumb this time, and Changbin isn't going to move on like nothing happened, either. First they're hugging, and Changbin's face is happily buried in the older's neck again. This is okay, he really doesn't need more than this right now considering the fact that he just had a tremendous weight lifted off of his shoulders just moments before, but Chan seems to be in need this time around.

His leader is pulling him away from his new favorite place and all he sees are his plump lips forming words he can't quite comprehend yet. Then his sense of hearing comes back to him and he's trying to make sure it's working correctly, because he can't bring himself to believe that Chan really asked if he could kiss him then. But no, it's definitely what he heard because Chan is repeating it, more eager and a bit impatient this time and Changbin is just nodding his head with a look of disbelief before moving his hands to the mass of black and red curls at the back of Chan's head to help meet him in the middle. And when their lips meet, it's like the butterflies that have been living within Changbin this entire time have finally found an escape route as he pours every last bit of energy he has into their kiss. With work and forgotten ramen pushed to the side, the two boys finally give into each other and the drowsiness that was slowly but surely pulling their eyelids shut for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> um hi,,, this is the first stray kids fic i've ever posted on any platform ever so i'm kinda nervous plus it's absolute SHIT and i kind of hate the way it turned out but yknow what ITS FINE! i'm definitely more comfortable with wattpad's format (oh, the days of being 13 and writing the dumbest shit for the entire internet to see) so ao3 will take some time for me to get used to but i'm excited for it nonetheless. now for a little bit about me; my name is abbey, i'm 18, pronouns are she/they, and i started stanning stray kids around miroh era but didn't take it seriously until double knot and now here i am :) anyway i'd love to make some new friends on here so pls comment and leave feedback of any kind or talk to me on insta or twt @ zombiecb97! well i think that does it for this one, pls leave kudos if you liked it and leave suggestions for anything else you'd like to see from me! i think my main ships i write will be binchan and chanlix so yeah :D


End file.
